Why him?
by megan-booth
Summary: The clock is ticking and Booth has to make a choice no father should make, and he needs Brennan's help B/B with added Parker CHAPTER 2 UP! :
1. Monday Morning

**Disclaimer- I do not own bones or any of the characters, just the story :)**

_This is my first story, so its probably not going to be very good, review and tell me if I should carry it on or not please. I'm sorry its so short, but i didnt really want to carry it on so far and i thought it was a good place to stop._

* * *

It was around midday on a Monday and Agent Seeley Booth was sitting at his desk drinking a coffee and staring out the window daydreaming, he was tired as he had hardly slept the night before, like every other night he just lay there alone in his thoughts, he just couldn't get her off his mind, _why didn't she see that he was everything he wanted, day after day he had to go through the torture of knowing that they would never be more than friends, he couldn't bear it any longer he had to tell her, but how? She would just react completely rational and ignore him and possibly get a new partner and he would be alone once again, so, even though it hurt, he knew he had to be friends with her_. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, it was Bones. He immediately answered the phone

"Hey" he said smiling

"Booth, can you meet me at the Jeffersonian, I need to talk to you" Booth could tell she was worried by the tone of her voice.

"Sure Bones, ill be there in 5" He hung up, picked up his keys and rushed to the elevator, this didn't sound good. He got another call while he was driving, he answered the phone and put it on speaker, it was Rebecca.

"Booth, thank god you answered, have you got Parker?" She was speaking frantically.

"No, its your day to have him" He answered, why was she calling him, she was meant to have him.

"oh, ok, its just he wasn't there when i picked him up, he might be a friends, its ok, i'll ring Toby's mum, bye" Before Booth had a chance to reply, she had hung up. Something wasn't right. He got out of the car and rushed to Bones to see what was up with her

* * *

She looked up at him as he walked through the doors to her office, he could see that she had been crying by the redness of her eyes. She was holding an envelope in her hand. He sat next to her on the sofa and asked what was wrong. She gave him the envelope, he could see that she had already opened it and had seen what was inside. He tipped out the contents and picked up the letter that was in there, he read it and his mouth opened. He looked what else was in the envelope and found a picture. He sat there dumbstruck, the picture was of Parker tied up by his wrists and legs to a chair. There was a cut on his right cheek and several bruises on his eyes were wide open in shock and fear. The arms of the t-shirt he was wearing had been ripped off. The letter told him that if Booth didn't release the Gravedigger then Parker would die a long and painful death. He sat there taking this all in, it couldn't be true. He looked at Bones, she was silently sobbing. He put his head in his hands wishing that any moment now he would wake up and this would all be a dream or somebody would jump out and shout 'april fools' but neither of those would happen, this was real and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Interrogation

**_A/N _**_thanks for the positive reviews, going to aim for this story to be about 10 chapters long give or take a few._

_**Disclaimer- Although i wished i did i do not own Bones, if i did booth and brennan would be happily married with like a million kids, so i guess its good i don't :)**_

_**ENJOY **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Booth couldn't believe it, he snapped himself out of it and stood up looking at Bones, he could see she was just as upset as she was, she loves Parker like her own son. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to face him. She stood up as well and hugged him, and she started crying again.

"Bones, look I know this is hard for you, and trust me I'm doing all I can not to cry as well but I need you to tell me when you got the package?" He held onto her shoulder's and put her at arms length and stared into her icy blue eyes hoping that she would answer.

"Erm..i got to the Jeffersonian at around 11:30 today and Hodgins told me that there was a package waiting for me so i went into my office, opened it and well you know the rest" She started cry again. He had never seen her like this, it worried him even more. His sadness turned to anger, he wanted to catch the bastard that did this to his son.

"You sit here Bones and I'll be back in a sec, I promise"

* * *

He ran out of her office and looked to see if he could see the 'bugs and slime guy', but he was nowhere to be seen. Only one thing left.

"HODGINSSS" he screamed at the top of his voice. He heard a beaker crash and someone fall off their stool and a lot of cursing, he ran in that direction and saw Hodgins on the floor with some species of beetle running around beside him. Hodgins looked up.

"That was you?" He said angrily "Dude, you've just messed up the whole experiment, you'd better have a good reason for it" This sent Booth over the edge, he picked Hodgins up by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"My own son, Parker, has been kidnapped and is being tortured, and that package that you told Brennan she had. It's from the kidnapper, so you'd better spill and tell me everything you know about it. He's 7, just 7 he should be outside having fun, being a normal child, but he's tied up to a chair with a group of bastards trying to get to me, its got nothing to do with him!" He let go of Hodgins and sat down with his back to the wall head in his hands doing all he could not to cry. Hodgins sat next to him, they sat there in silence for a couple of seconds. Booth shaking with anger.

"Oh man, Booth im so sorry, look I got to work at around 9:30 this morning and I'd just got into my office when the phone rang asking for Brennan and I told them she wasn't at work yet so they gave it to me, I didn't think to ask who gave it to the receptionist. I just thought it was something from her dad or you know… God Booth I am so sorry" His voice trailed off. Booth stood up after processing what Hodgins had just said and was forming a plan in his mind. He thanked him and ran to Brennan.

* * *

"Bones, is there anyway you could get some fingerprints off the envelope, while I go downstairs and talk to the receptionist." He said hurridly, knowing that as he spoke Parker must be scared and alone, and hurting, but he tried not to think about it knowing that it would make him so made he would shoot the first person he saw.

"Um yes I guess so, ill go and see Angela" She said as she stood up and went over to pick it up. "I'll need, yours, Hodgins and the receptionist's prints though" Booth walked over and gave his prints then ran out and down the stairs to reception hoping and praying that Parker was ok.


End file.
